Kevin Owens def. Braun Strowman (Judgment Day 2017)
takes advantage of Braun Strowman's rage to win his third United States Championship]] Kevin Owens def. Braun Strowman to win the United States Championship Results KOmerica was in full effect when "The Prizefighter" was looking to avenge his loss to "The King of the Jungle" just 5 nights prior and attempt to regain the United States Title, but it's easier said than done After calling out Strowman for being only focused on his pending World Heavyweight Title Match at Summerslam, Owens entered the O2 Arena (alongside the injured Aiden English) with the intent of delivering an embarrassing blow Strowman's hot streak ever since becoming King of the Ring. Right out of the gate both men exchanged massive blows, even to the point where Owens finally got Strowman off of his feet with a Superkick, followed up with a Frog Splash from the top rope to the ringside area but Owens couldn't keep the big man down past 2. After Strowman was on the verge of retaining the United States Title, he let his anger towards English get the better of him with his laid out WWE's "Drama King" at ringside before sliding back into the ring but that move came back to haunt Strowman when Owens, with a last gasp of life, rolled up Strowman to score the pinfall and win his 3rd United States Title. But Owens' celebration was cut short when a angry Monster went on the attack with 3 back to back Running Powerslams, leaving the new champion laying in the middle of the ring. Preview A angry monster is not the best enemy, Kevin Owens figured that out the hard way when he played a part in screwing Braun Strowman out of the United States Title. But what a difference a week make. After stripping Seth Rollins of the United States Title due to injury, WWE Official Consultant Stephanie McMahon announced a 8-Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal to crown a new champion on the 53rd episode of Smackdown Live. Strowman dominated alongside Rhyno and it came down to the two big men, which Strowman eventually eliminated "The War Machine" and it was believed that "The Monster" was the new champion, but that was far from the truth due to Owens not being eliminated when he went under the bottom rope and with the help of Aiden English and a sledgehammer, Owens was able to eliminate Strowman, awarding "The Prizefighter" the star spangled strap. On Smackdown Live Episode 54, Strowman went on a war path, destroying Aiden English enough for the referee to stop their match and award the victory to "The Monster" but Strowman wasn't done as he demanded the returning General Manager Ric Flair to give him Kevin Owens and bring back the US Open Challenge, which "The Nature Boy" agreed to. In the main event, despite some distractions by another one of Owens' allies in the form of Jinder Mahal, Strowman was able to overcome and choke out Owens to leave with his first title in WWE (officially), ending Owens' US Title reign at just 7 days One week later on Smackdown Live Episode 55, a focused Owens sent a message after his victory over Shelton Benjamin by using the illegal package piledriver but Strowman wasn't phased when he laid out Jinder Mahal backstage and proclaimed that Owens will "Get These Hands".Category:2017 Category:Year IV Category:WWE Judgment Day Category:Smackdown Live Category:WWE United States Championship Category:Braun Strowman Category:Kevin Owens